Heartbraker Cronus Ampora
by Poet Of Heart
Summary: A humanstuck A.U where the reader is a badass in leather. These are one shots based off the song Heartbraker by Marina and the Diamonds. There is a lemon in this fic as well.


You strolled down the hall as every one parted the way for you staring at you with their mouths gaping open. You took off your helmet that matched your motorcycle as you flipped your hair. Your jeans were a perfect fit as your leather heeled boots came up to your mid calf. You were a bombshell, you didn't take shit and a lot of the girls found out you had a amazing left hook along with a even stronger right. Most of the fake "plastics" as you called them hit their boyfriend as they undressed you with their eyes even some girls gave you the eye. You came to your locker then unlocked it most of the boys came over to you and just watched you as others tried to get away from their over bearing girlfriends. You took off your leather jacket with its hand sown(favorite color) leopard print lining as you hung it nicely. You took out your bag with your books as you left on your gloves, and spiked wristbands. You checked how you looked in the mini mirror in your locker completely ignoring the guys behind you. You closed your locker after putting on your lipstick, turning on your heel you put your hand on your hip as the crowd of boys split then followed you to your class. You came to your class as you smiled sitting down instantly most of the boys tried asking for the seat next to you as you placed your bag down on it.

"Sorry boys its reserved for someone." You smiled sweetly at them as they all groaned in disappointment. You took out a sketch book and started drawing waiting for your desk mate who sat next to you. "So (y/n) what would it take for you to date me?" one of the boys asked you as you looked up from your drawing. "Aren't you already dating April?" you answered "What about me I just broke up with my girl?!" another boy chimed in as you giggled. "Sorry but you'll have to sweep me off my feet." You smiled leaning your head on one of your hands as you kept them in your trance. "Well what about a night with you? Anything?!" You sucked on your teeth as you unwrapped some gum and spoke in a pouty tone. "What a shame, do you really have that image of me in your head? Me being easy like that." you put the piece in your mouth then smirked keeping up your flirty tone into your next sentence. "I don't think you can handle me, sweetie." then with a giggle you snapped your gum loudly. They all glanced back at the one guy as his girlfriend came over to you. "How dare you even try to give him ideas, you slut." You ignored her as you giggled smiling at the other guys. She got annoyed with you ignoring her she went to slap you as you shot her a icy cold glare as she dropped her hand instantly and dragged her boyfriend away. Your desk mate saw what happened while walking into the class you turned toward them as your face lit up with a huge smile. Waving over to them you giggled instantly ignoring all the guys around you. "Over here! I saved you a seat right next to me!"

The all to familiar guy you were waving over was Cronus, he smirked and started walking in then went to slide his fingers in his hair then he looked panicked. "Miss (L/N) I'll have you know there is no yelling in my class." You grimaced as your teacher Zahhak spoke in a booming voice as he continued to write on the board. You looked back at Cronus worried to see he wasn't there, he had ran to the bathroom to fix his hair it this was a thing for him he had been in a rush from waking up late he had forgot to style his hair in his rockabilly style. You were getting worried as he was taking longer then usual, when Mr Zahhak started his lesson Cronus came back in but instead he backed into the class room moon walking almost. You hurried and moved your bag to the handles on your chair's seat as Cronus came to your row luckily you sat in the back, your oh so wonderful teacher turned and cleared his throat. "Mister Ampora going somewhere?!" "Awwv cheif ya caught me I thought I'd just..." "Sit down." Cronus shrugged his shoulders with a smile and sat next to you as you giggled. Almost all the guys in the class room turned and gave him the stink eye.

A out of the loop guy could make you giggle so sweetly. He rummaged through his bag to see he had forgot his Criminal Justice text book, first his hair now this his day was starting off bad he sighed and went to raise his hand. You quickly grabbed and whispered his name "Cro.." it and pulled it back down as he whispered back "Yeah Kitten?" You smiled taking out your text book and scooted next to him his face turned a slight red under his freckles as you leaned in close to him. "I don't mind sharing with you handsome." He choked almost, yeah you flirted with him but it always got to him. You weren't lying though he made your knees go weak. He had beautiful wavy chocolate brown hair that faded out to a soft strawberry blonde, and in those wonderful locks he had red highlights he had a natural ombre going on. From his part time job of being a pool attendant his normal pale fair skin was now a bronze you bit your lip wondering if he had tan lines under his normal white T. He had the most amazing eyes they were a brownish amber you could get lost in them for a day or two. This was the other thing you really found hot about Cronus he wasn't too chubby nor was he overly muscular he had tone in his arms and chest but his stomach wasn't very defined, but he was a stocky wall of man, needles to say his rump fit his jeans very well and you loved it. His freckles were another thing though you wanted to kiss each and every one along with the scars on his forehead he had got when he was little. He had scars all over but it didn't bother you one bit, you took a deep breath in smelling his cologne, Perry Ellis Aqua. It drove you mad that he rather smell like a handsome businessman rather then his brother who drowned him self in Axe he also had tattoos here and there that you often studied while he wasn't looking. You were pretending to be paying attention to your book then Mr. Zahhak came over and smacked the ruler on the desk. "Miss, (L/n) you forgot your text book again?" You sighed and nodded. "Do you at least have your homework? I need you and Mr Ampora to go answer these questions on the board please. You both got up Cronus looked worried as he took the text book. When you both walked down to the board you started writing neatly as you rested your note book on the side Cronus was on. You had let him seen the answer enough for him to remade it to his own liking and when you finished answering your's you turned to walk back to your seat Cronus was still writing he started to sway his hips slightly. You looked over to see most of the other students reading or talking while your teacher was turnt away from you, you took your chance and pinched one of his cheeks. A slight and startled noise came from Cronus everyone looked up as he was rubbing the cheek you pinched while his face was bright red. You walked back to your chair as Latula giggled along with Porrim they had seen what you did, you had a smirk on your face when Cronus came up and sat in the seat next to you. He whispered "Kitten that hurt..." "Sorry I couldn't help myself." You smiled at him innocently as he snickered back. "I didn't knowv you liked playing rough." "I like spankings too." he dropped his pen as you said those words his face dusted a soft red. You sighed as the class went on you put your head down your head was spinning as the lesson went on.

Mr Zahhak came over and tapped on the desk as if to wake you, you sighed feeling your stomach starting to knot. "I'm sorry sir I have my uncle Tom visiting." He paused for a moment then it clicked in his brain he quickly looked at you worried, as if concerned for your health "You do need to go home and lay down Miss (L/n)" you nodded shyly as he responded "Ampora can you take her back to her house?" "Of course boss!" you got up and so did Cronus he took the book and his bag as you grabbed yours then you both headed out. You were a far enough distance from the class when he finally spoke "Kitten wvhy didn't you tell me ya had wvell ya knowv..." "I don't actually have it, but I was getting a little sick." "He wvas crampin' your style babe?" "Mr Zahhak is nice but his smell gets me sick." You and Cronus laughed a bit while walking you made it back to your locker and grabbed your helmet and your spare along with your leather jacket. "Damn babe...ya knowv maybe for my birthday you could wvear that, just for me?" You smiled biting your lower lip again, as you thought of what to say to him should you agree or should you fry his brain a little? Frying his brain it was. "Do you want me to wear my boots with it too or should I just go all natural?" You smirked looking over to him his face was pure red and his eyes wide, his mouth hung open as you put on your jacket his eyes then started roaming over you hungrily. "Cro?...Cronus? Cronus~." you decided to push your luck a bit you put your hand on his chest waking him from his little day dream. "Where do you wanna hang out my place or your's?" "Wvell kitten I wvas hoping to see your pad since wve're alwvays going to mine." you nodded in a agreement as you both walked to the exit he shifted uncomfortably looking down at his feet.

"Uhh Kitten..there...there's somethin'" he paused for a while. "I wvanna ask ya." you gave him a concerned look Cronus never really stutter his accent was another story but this was new. "Go a head Cronus I'm listening." "Wvell...I kinda like this cool chick...and wvell.." Your heart instantly dropped, you knew he was talking about Meenah then your mind raced to Latula even Porrim you tried to hide your torn emotional state from him as he continued on.

"She's the bomb she alwvays is burnin' me up, I'd really love it if she told me howv her soul felt too." You nodded looking away now playing with your jackets zipper you fought back the tears as much as you could but your world had just been shattered but then again you expected it to be. Cronus was a catch a huge one at that, sure he had his flaws but they could easily be over looked. You almost missed the last part.

"Kitten...wvhat should I do?" you snapped back and with a weak smile you choked out "Go for her there's nothing wrong with trying." He blushed a bit as his brows knitted together in thought as he thought of what to say next then he saw a tear run from one of your eyes. "Babe wvhy...wvhy are you cryin?!" He quickly wiped your eyes with his thumbs then he realized why and smiled a bit "Stop it, you're gonna mess up my make up Cro..." He leaned in and softly pecked your lips he bit his lower one there was a pause before you hurried and pressed yours back against his wrapping your arms around his neck. He broke the kiss breathing slightly heavy he let out a breathy chuckle, "So I take it my kitten feels the same about her cool cat?" you stared at him wide eyed all those wonderful feelings were for you, you nodded while your face was as red as his. "Wvill you be my girl then" you smiled and nodded then hugged the crap out of him he gave your lips another kiss this time it was more intense. You two kept kissing in the hall as he pressed you against someone's locker it had the familiar smell of his younger brothers cologne you giggled as you made him shutter you had placed your hands under his shirt lightly running your nails along his skin.

His hands went to your hips then trailed back up to your sides. "WWHAT THE HELL CRO?!" You jumped and held onto Cronus for dear life when you heard Eridan scream, it was one of his high pitched ones too the kind that go right through your ears. "Awwv seriously..." Cronus grumbled as he put his arm around your shoulders, he sighed as his brother ran over to you both. "Cant you do that at your owwn locker!?" Eridan didn't realize it was you who his older brother was macking on he turned to you with a grimace on his face. "AND YOU, YOU SHOULD!" He stopped mid sentence as you smiled at him and waved, you were one of Eridan's closest friends he was a hipster and often got made fun of you had beat up a entire group of guys just for calling Eridan a 'freak' "Careful Eridan you don't want your face to get stuck that way." He pulled you away from his brother talking to you quietly, he cleared his throat then started in with his over protectiveness. "(Y/n) are you sure you wwant...that uncultured swwine as your boyfriend?" You nodded smiling as Eridan frowned a bit. "Why though? He's as dumb as a stump, ugly as one too." "EY!" Cronus yelled as you giggled then sighed, "Yes Eridan I'm sure I want to be with him, I've liked him for a really long time." He nodded and went over to his brother and got in his face pointing at him, "If you make her cry...I'll.." "You'll do wvhat shrimp!?" "Both of you stop it..." You chimed in as they both backed off Cronus wrapped his arm around your shoulder as walked away and Eridan opened his locker.

Your wide smiling greaser and you walked outside his arm around your shoulder as he held his head up proudly. He was so happy he finally got you that he couldn't contain himself, you smiled leaning onto him wrapping your arm around his waist as his face turned a slight pink. You both cam to your bike as he stared at the helmet "The things I do for lovwe." you turned to him giggling as he put in on. You got on the bike and started it then he got on his left hand gripped on to one of your boobs as you snickered a bit he paused in all his actions for a second then gave a test squeeze "having fun back there Cronus?" he quickly yanked his hand away. "Kitten I am so sorry!" you giggled shaking your head as his hand quickly went to your waist his face was now red. "Its fine I just think its safer if you hold onto me properly." He nodded and laid his head on your shoulder as you pulled off, this moment was perfect you were always head over heels for him. You stopped at a red light as you felt him press up against you tighter he was starting to get hard and now it was your turn to blush as your eyes went wide he saw your reaction in your mirror and hid his face in the crook of your neck. While the light was still red you reached one of your hands to his around your waist patting his arm in understanding. He glanced up and saw you smiling at him he smiled back as you put your hand on the handle bars and drove off as the light turned green. You made a few turns then pulled into a pretty nice neighborhood he looked around as you pulled up to your small but cute ranch house you opened the garage door and pulled in.

Cronus got off first then you pushed down the kickstand with your foot, he took off his helmet with his eyes closed "Babe howv bad is my hair?" You pressed the button to close the garage smirking "its just gonna get messed up again any way." You strutted passed him as you placed your helmet down on the table and hung your jacket up on the rack, he was seriously gonna have a heart attack if you kept up all this flirting. He placed the spare next to yours as you unlocked the door to your house, you then opened the door to both be met by cold air you walked inside and kicked off your boots as Cronus took off his shoes he got a smell of something sweet more then likely the perfume in your room. You stretched as you both walked to the den "so Cronus are you hungry at all? Want any thing to eat?" He plopped down on your comfy suede couch as he smirked you came back with two cans of cola sitting next to him as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder again. "There is something I wvanna eat." you blushed as your heart fluttered slightly you put the cans of soda on the table then kissed along his neck as he groaned softly. You nibbled on his earlobe then whispered in his ear "then prove it." you were pinned on your back his lips attacking yours as his hands ran down to your hips, then he slid his hands under your shirt while he now kissed your neck his tongue gliding across your flesh. You moaned as he found a hot spot on your neck he kissed your lips softly "babe I wvanna knowv if wve're gonna go all the wvay.." you smiled sitting up as you nodded you stood up offering your hand he took it as you lead him to your bedroom. You opened your door as he inhaled the familiar sweet sent from before, you undid your belt and took off your socks he smiled 'Evwen her toe nails are painted.' he thought as you started unbuttoning your pants you slid them down revealing a pair of frilly ruffled panties. He watched you in awe as you then took off your shirt showing you had on a strappy black bra. "Wvell kitten, that's a surprise.." "Hm?" you looked at him fixing your hair, as he looked away blushing as he eyes glanced at you. "I nevwer thought you'd wvell...wvear something so cute." you smiled at him taking his hands kissing each both of them before kissing his lips. You sat down on the bed as he took off his shirt off then his belt, you smirked pulling him onto the bed with you by the hem of his pants.

He kissed down your neck down to your breast as he unclipped your bra, then tossed it to the side when it finally came off. He let off soft warm breaths that tickled your skin as he kissed down to your panties as you shivered and shuddered. He kissed the soft skin in between your thighs before he slowly slid down your panties seeing you were already very turned on. He kissed above your heat as he put your legs over his shoulders as he laid down. He kissed along your lips before he swiped his tongue along them sending a tingling warmth throughout your system. His tongue slowly licked along your lips as he ran his hands along your hips. "Mmm Cronus..please..." his irises flicked up to meet yours as he waved his tongue against your heat then the tip of it flicked against your clit making your hips jerk up to meet his movements.

He responded giving off a throaty groan as he kept up his onslaught of your heated core with his tongue. You bit your lower lip as he gripped your thigh as his other hand started playing with your opening his middle finger slowly pushed its way inside you, you arched your back as your hips bucked against his hand. "Cro...Cronus.." He sat up as he moved his mouth away from your hot core as he pushed his ring finger inside you now making you moan out. "You like that babe?" you nodded your head biting your lower lip he kept pumping his fingers inside of you as he kept talking. "I can't wvait get inside you." You gasped out as he moved his hand faster his words now making you get closer to your orgasm. "That's it babe, show me howv good it feels." You rolled your hips as he kissed along your neck as your hands gripped the sheets as you got closer, "Are ya gonna cum for me kitten?~" You nodded as he almost purred out his thumb rubbed along your clit too. "Ohh God...Cronus..." you moaned out as your head leaned back against the pillow. "Then cum for Daddy, let me hear ya scream." You shivered as the coil in your stomach came undone you ached against his hand as he milked you through your orgasm he slowed down as you relaxed onto the bed, then he kissed your lips. You rubbed him through his pants as he sighed shivering slightly. You unzipped his pants then unbuttoned them as he groaned, you made a mental note to see how tight his pants got on his ass next time. You bit your lower lip as you slid your hand into his boxers running your finger tips along him.

"Kitten...please don't tease me.." it was more of a plea then any thing he was way past being uncomfortable, liquid formed in beads and dripped along his length as he instantly throbbed when you gripped him. You kissed his lips then opened up your night stand drawer pulling out a condom. "Kitten not to be rude or nothin'...but do you do this often?" His eyes glanced from your face to the little "gift" in the wrapper, you shook your head then smiled. "No Cronus I'm not that way." You smiled as you set the condom on the bed next to you while your hands slid into the sides of his boxers and pants slipping them down showing a thick 7 inches of throbbing Ampora. "Well hello.." you gripped him slowly running your hand along his length he kissed your neck as you sent waves of pleasure over him. "Kitten...you're making this hard for me.." he grabbed your ass his fingers sank into your skin as you pumped him harder, you stopped all your movement as you unwrapped the condom then carefully rolled it onto him. He cupped your face kissing you as you rolled down the rubber down to mid shaft he laid you down as he carefully brought your rump up to rest on his thighs as your legs wrapped around his waist. "I love you kitten..." he said as he prodded your entrance with the head of his cock, "I love you too Cronus" he held your hand then slowly pushed inside you taking this slow not to hurt you. He slid in as much as he could then stopped where the condom ended he kissed you the hand that was holding your's was now cupping your head as his thumb ran over your cheek you broke the kiss with a gasp as he shifted. "Sorry I didn't..." you cut him off with a peck on his lips with a smile you rolled your hips to his "it didn't hurt...it feels good." He smiled at you as he started rolling his hips then he pulled out and pushed back inside as he let out a moan. He picked up speed as he'd slam into you, his hands ran from your hips to your chest and back again. "Cronus...nnnng.." He pulled you into his thrust as he sucked on your neck, he kept up this onslaught on you for a while every time you thought you were about to topple over the edge he'd slow down and kiss you. You shivered as he pulled out of you he laid down as you straddled him, you slowly lowered yourself down on him as he thrust up into you as he slammed your hips down on him. "Come on kitten...that's it.." You kept riding him as his head lulled back on the pillow, you were starting to build up again you started grinding against him as he kept slamming you down on him letting out moans. "Ohh...babe...come on...cum for daddy..." He slammed up into you as you leaning forward gripping the headboard of you bed, you just need a bit more then you'd come undone. "Kitten...I'm so close..." "Daddy please..." he pulled you into a kiss lifting your hips up as he slammed you back onto him, he slammed into you harder until that tight coil snapped you broke the kiss arching your back as he did his. "Cronus!" you shivered as you tightened around him hitting your peak he came after you gripping your hips "(Y/N)!" His hips bucked as he let out a few more groans you laid on top of him kissing his neck as he kissed your forehead, a few seconds later he pulled out of you and took off the condom. You laid on your back as he wrapped up the overly full rubber then put in the small trash bin in your room. He dove back into bed with you cuddling up to your side with a huge cheesy smile as he nuzzled against you, you wrapped your arm around him rubbing his cheek with your thumb as he sighed. "Thanks kitten...that was incredible." "We need to do that more often." you joked as he nodded, he kissed your cheek as he brought the covers up on both of you. "Love you Cronus" "Lovwe you too babe." you both shortly drifted to sleep enjoying the company of each other.


End file.
